Winds of Change
by SimonWi
Summary: Vanessa has made some decisions regarding M.A.S.K., V.E.N.O.M. and Brad Turner. Now it's time to tell Brad about them (Set after the series finale 'Cliff Hanger' and partly inspired/influenced by the direction Zarius has taken the characters in his rather fine stories)


The applause started as soon as the song ended. Brad Turner put down his guitar and acknowledged both the bar's patrons and band. He looked through the crowd to a table by the entrance. He knew he had seen her, but the table was deserted with only a single empty glass as proof she was there. A barmaid weaved through customers and tables balancing a tray on her hand. A blank envelope was on the tray. Brad walked off the stage to meet her.

"Hi," she said. "There was a woman sitting on the table by the window. She asked me to give you this. She didn't leave a name though."

Brad opened the envelope and read the note inside. "Thanks for this," he said. "It's much appreciated."

The waitress smiled. "To point the point you could give me an autograph? To Sabrina?"

Brad smiled as he signed the envelope and handed it to Sabrina. He walked over to where the Boris and Clutch were sitting, wondering is they had seen her. They were both laughing and talking while sharing a pitcher of beer. Brad knew that they would not be doing so if they had seen her. He watched his friends for a moment, then hid the note in his pocket before joining them at the table.

The next day, Brad was in Razorback, following the instructions written on the note. They were directing him to a field the most recent race route had gone past. It was in the middle of nowhere, the closest building being a large warehouse where salt and grain were stored. Brad turned onto a dirt road and followed it down to a small clearing sheltered by three trees. Manta was parked underneath. Vanessa was leaning back on the door with her arms folded. It was at that moment Brad realised he had only ever seen her in her jumpsuit. She was wearing a red blouse that matched her hair and a pair of blue jeans that appeared to have been painted on. A pair of knee-length stiletto boots finished off her look, a mix of sex, steel, skill and attitude. Brad liked it. Vanessa looked Brad up and down as he climbed out. He had dressed casual in jeans and T-shirt, like the note had specified: _No weapons, no masks. Just you_. A strong wind caught his hair as he climbed out of Razorback. Vanessa flicked a strand of her own hair out her eyes at the same time.

"You on your own, Turner?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Brad.

Vanessa looked around.

"There is nothing and no-one but you, me and the cars," said Brad. "Unless you're not telling me something."

"Where could I lay an ambush around here Turner?" asked Vanessa.

Brad looked round and nodded. "All right. What's all this about Vanessa?"

"It's the only way I could talk to you Turner. You're always hanging around with the Moron Twins."

Brad smiled. "I'm sure Clutch and Boris miss you too," he said. "And I would have found an out if you would have just stayed at the bars a little longer."

"You saw me?" asked Vanessa.

"Every time I played." Brad smiled. "If I wasn't a gentleman, I might call you a groupie."

Vanessa scowled. "I will hit you, Turner."

Brad raised his hands. "OK, I'm sorry. Too far. But now we're here talking."

"For the rest of eternity if you don't let me get to the point," said Vanessa.

Brad leaned against Razorback and crossed his arms. "I'm all ears."

Vanessa looked down at her boots. "Remember when you said that if I stopped hating I would start winning?" She shrugged. Well, you were right."

"I know," said Brad. "I've been watching. Three in a row, right?"

"Four," said Vanessa. "All of a sudden I'm on this streak and having more success than Miles is with his other plans."

"We noticed you hadn't been around" asked Brad. "We've all been missing you. Lester, Bruno… they don't provide the same challenge."

"I've been concentrating on the races," replied Vanessa. "Miles doesn't seem to mind when he takes his share of my prize money. Team expenses he calls it." She snorted. "Now I know how the people we stole from felt like."

"So you're angry at Miles," said Brad. "Join the line. It's a long one."

"Same line's angry at me," said Vanessa. "But now I'm winning, and winning honest. I'm doing better than I have done in… in _years_, and I just realised I don't need V.E.N.O.M. I don't need Miles or the others. All this time and I only realise now that it's that simple. I'm done Turner. I want out." She paused and took a deep breath. "But I need your help.

Brad smiled far wider than he realised. "That's great to hear Vanessa. Really. Follow me and we'll go to M.A.S.K. Headquarters…"

"No," said Vanessa. "I'm not coming face to face with Trakker. Not yet."

"What?" asked Brad. "Why not?"

"C'mon Turner, can you guess how long my rap sheet is," said Vanessa. "I just go with you and I'm off to the authorities in handcuffs before my feet touch the ground."

"But you'll have information on V.E.N.O.M." said Brad. "You can cut a deal."

"But Miles is still out there Turner. Ever since Bushkin showed his colours, Miles has been more paranoid than ever. He learned that I ratted him out he would send everyone after me with a bounty on my head."

"Matt has connections, we could put you in…"

"I don't want witness protection Turner," snapped Vanessa. "So don't say it."

"Why not Vanessa?" yelled Brad. "You say you want my help then refuse it when I offer it? Why?"

"Because it would mean…" Vanessa stopped herself just in time.

What?" asked Brad.

Vanessa muttered something that he couldn't hear.

"Vanessa! What?!"

"Can it be more obvious why Turner?" Vanessa yelled. She twisted round and kicked Manta's door. "Why are men so _stupid_?!"

Brad calmed himself with several deep breaths. He walked over and leaned against Manta. "Because we won't see each other again."

Vanessa kneeled to check the dent in Manta's door. "I've never really believed in dashing princes on white horses Turner," she said. "Most of the men in my life have usually led to bad choices and then a ton of regrets. You were the first in a long time that did something… nice for me and ever since we've been dancing. You in the race crowds, me in the bar crowds." She looked up at him. "I'm tired of the dance. I don't know what this is between us, but I know I want to see where it leads."

Brad nodded. "I know what you're saying, and I'm there too. So how to get this ended the way we want to?"

Vanessa stood and pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "Here, take this."

Brad looked inside and found several photos. "What are these?"

"Photos of plans I found in Miles and Maximus' office. I don't know what the plan is. They never told us the plan until they were convinced it was foolproof."

She snorted with laughter. Brad didn't.

"You sneaked in and took these?" he said. "Were you seen?"

"No," said Vanessa. "I was careful. This was all I could find right now, but I'm thinking I could leak any plans. Maybe help stop them. Maybe help Trakker finally get Miles."

Brad shook his head. "No way Vanessa. It's too risky."

"Turner, I've been round them all for so long. I know their routines, the way they think… I could tell you their nervous tics if you need to know them."

"Things change Vanessa. If you get caught…"

"I know it's dangerous Turner, and that it might go wrong, but the greatest risks brings the greatest rewards." She motioned between herself and Brad with her finger. "I think it's worth it. But I need to know that you can trust me to do this."

Brad sighed. "If anyone can do this Vanessa, it's you. But let me talk to Matt first. If he recognises something worth looking into and it's worth the risk, we'll go with your plan."

"Will Trakker want to trust me?"

"I don't know," said Brad. "But I trust you. And I'll try and convince him."

"So how will I know what Trakker thinks?"

"I'm assigned for the next race in Razorback. If there's a red cover on the bonnet it's a go. If not, you do not risk yourself. At all. Understand?"

"Isn't green usually a go?"

Brad shrugged. "I prefer red."

Vanessa smiled. "All right."

"Thanks for the photos Vanessa. Hope they're worth the risk."

It's not a freebie Turner," said Vanessa. "I need something from you."

"What?" asked Brad.

Vanessa took hold of Brad sunglasses and gently raised them up on her forehead. "I've just always wondered what colours your eyes were,"

Brad smiled. Vanessa returned one. Gently, they edged their heads forward until their lips met. They held the kiss until the wind blew harder and the first drops of rain began to fall.

"I'd better go," said Vanessa.

"Wait, you're leaving it now?" asked Brad.

"I just look like a bad girl Turner," said Vanessa No more than a kiss on the first date." She laughed as she opened Manta's door.

"Hey Vanessa," said Brad. "We'll make this work."

Vanessa nodded and blew a kiss before climbing in Manta and speeding away. Brad climbed into Razorback but didn't start the engine. He thought about Vanessa and what could be. He didn't know what the future held, but he knew he had another reason to help M.A.S.K. defeat V.E.N.O.M.

He put Razorback into gear and started the long journey home.


End file.
